dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heartland Spade Academy
The Spade Academy is a renowned teaching institution involving students from the Xyz Dimension. They rival the Clover Branch and are considered one of the top schools in the country. The grounds are ripe for duels and many students learn new things every day. Machine versus Dragon Johnathon lays down in his bed at the base floor of the academy exhausted from a long day of teaching. "Finally.... some shut eye...." he says to himself lethargically. As he's about to close his eyes he remembers something and quickly grabs a device on his right and looks over to the quiet tall boy sitting in the corner looking down with his arms draped over his legs. He sighs and lays back down. "Please son... let me retire for even a moment." he says over to the boy as he lays back down setting the device down and resting his body. After a few hours the boy opens his eyes and stands up hunched as he is taller than the room they are in and begins walking outside into the academy grounds. He sees some familiar faces and waves to them with a small smile as he continues his walk towering over everyone he meets. There is a whirring noise on the school grounds before three Synchro Rings appear and shoot a large light a few feet forward as Lance launches himself into the Xyz Dimension. He stays on his skates for a few more moments before skidding to a stop and letting them retract back into his shoes. His Duel Disk shakes on his left arm with his Deck is securely fastened as he stumbles forward from the sudden stop. "Whew, a little too fast that time." he says to himself as he scans the area. After seeing some folks he knows from the United Dimensions he gets an eerie feeling as he waves. He looks on and sees a towering person on the opposite side of the grounds. "Hey, who's that?" he asks someone near him. "Oh, him? That's Matt, he's the Professor's son. He's really quiet but a good duelist. Nobody knows why but sometimes he just gets into fits of rage and people just stay away. I'd avoid him if you can." they explain. A strong duelist huh? I wanna see this for myself. he thinks to himself as his Clear Wing Fast Dragon calls out to him warning him it may be a bad idea. Nah, I got this buddy, how bad could he be? he says to himself as he activates his skates and heads off that way. Matt continues his walk as he meets two younger students of the academy. They look up quite afraid of the titan as he reaches out but he simply pats one on the head and ruffles their hair. "You should be in class, should you not?" he asks with a small smile as the two nod to one another and run off. He looks over to see a fast approaching duelist on skates as his left eye reads the Deck from the duel disk's internal memory banks. Once his scanner glances over Clear Wing he gets a headache and grabs his head. "Not again... not again..." he states as his override begins anew as his mind tells him to capture and destroy over and over again. "Destroy... the Dimension... Dragons..." he says to himself in a hushed voice before looking back up as he is approached with a wicked smile. "Well... who might you be then?" he asks the approaching duelist. Lance skidded to a stop about five meters away from the titan of a man and smiled as his blades glowed red with pink lines in the centers of the wheels. "My name is Lance Marshall. I'm a duelist for the United Dimensions in the Synchro Dimension as well as a Signer." he says holding up his right arm showing the Hand Mark just above his glove. "I heard you're a pretty tough duelist and I wanted to see this for myself. Would you care to duel me?" he asks holding out his Duel Disk now with a grin. "I can understand if you'd be scared, I am after all one of the strongest duelists in the Synchro Dimension." he says pridefully. "So what will it be?" he asks. Matthew begins laughing to himself slowly at first but it increases gradually as he begins laughing hysterically and looks wide eyed at his opponent. "Come on then, I'll take you on!" he shouts as his arm opens up to an armband that encases his whole arm and deploys a Duel Disk's blade that is made entirely of energy is a fan shape. With another loud laugh he draws his five cards and prepares himself. "I'll card you and rip it to shreds!" he shouts in a bout of insanity. Meanwhile, Johnathon sleeps soundly as the school watches on seeing Matt having one of his episodes. "Matt are you okay?!" some shout before he simply laughs and looks at his hand. "Time for you to meet my monsters. I Normal Summon Numeron Army Skiel!" he shouts placing the monster on the field. A blue and green robot appears and floats menacingly above the crowd. "When Skiel is summoned I can Special Summon 1 Numeron Army monster from my hand in attack position, come forth Numeron Army Wisel!" he shouts as a white and green robot appears. "While I control a Numeron Army monster, each of these robots gains 200 ATK for each one I control!" he shouts as their attacks are raised by 400 points. "I then set one card face down and end my turn." Lance shrusg looking at the monsters before backing off a little with his skates and hangs onto his cards. "Well, I can see why you're one of the better duelists. But I will ask why you didn't Xyz Summon?" he says over to his opponent before drawing his next card. "Alright, with this you'll see why I'm revered!" he shouts as he grabs a card and plays it on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Three-Eyed Dice. Next I use Speed Drift which lets me Special Summon a "Speedroid" monster from my Deck if I only control a Tuner monster. Come forth, Bamboo Horse!" he shouts as he summons the monster. I tune my Level 4 Bamboo Horse with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" he shouts as Three-Eyed Dice becomes Synchro Rings that surround Bamboo Horse. "Divine wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" he shouts as the massive dragons appears in the sky and readies itself. "How was that?" he asks with a smirk. "Your monster is no match for my Deck. I activate the trap card "Numeron Xyz Revision" which lets me destroy the monster summoned negating its special summon altogether and then summon one monster from your Deck in any position with its effects negated. I choose Red-Eyed Dice in attack position." he shouts as Clear Wing Fast Dragon is destroyed by a multitude of explosions and replaced with a small confused Red-Eyed Dice. "How's that you prideful squishy?" he says chuckling to himself as he begins to see small ghosts here and there. Lance holds a hand out as he watches helplessly as his monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "No! Clear Wing!" he shouts as he watches it vanish and be replaced with Red-Eyed Dice. He silently growls to himself as he takes a cad and places it face down on his field. "I place one card face down and end my turn..." he says begrudgingly as he looks on to his opponent with a hateful stare. This bastard... he killed Clear Wing! I'm gonna make him pay! he thinks to himself as he squeezes his right hand tightly. Matt draws and watch on as the people surrounding him look worried. He smiles and looks at his hand before looking out at his opponent. "Now for your pitiful monster! Go, attack his monster Wisel! Life Stream Cutter!" he shouts as the white and green robot aims its gun arm at the dice block and blows it away with a powerful blast of green energy. He laughs as he looks onward watching his opponent take the attack. "Wonderful, wonderful, WONDERFUL! I'll make you suffer before I rip you into shreds!" he shouts as his mind continues to go haywire. "Now I overlay my two Numeron Army monster during my Main Phase 2! Warrior whose name is long revered come forth and lead the warriors of tomorrow in this battle for the future! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Numeron Commander!" he shouts as a blue and gold warrior in a long jacket and dueling gloves is summoned onto the field. "With this I place two cards face down and then empty my hand by activating Numeron Charity. This lets both of us draw 2 cards, well, since I've no other cards in my hand then I can draw three." he states as he draws his three cards. "With that, I end my turn." Lance draws his two cards and add them to his hand watching his opponent's Xyz Monster carefully and examines the field. "Alright, it's my turn! I draw. I Normal Summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse from my hand, this lets me Special Summon Three-Eyed Dice from my hand. Next I banish the Bamboo Horse in my graveyard to send Den-Den Daiko Duke to my graveyard and I'll banish him as well to Special Summon my Red-Eyed Dice from the graveyard. With this I raise Bamboo Horse's Level to six with his effect. I tune my Level 6 Bamboo Horse with my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Power Tool Dragon!" he shouts summoning out the mechanized machine dragon. "Alright, now time to bring out the big guns, I'll make YOU suffer for what you've done!" he shouts. "I Tune my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon and my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" he shouts. "From the peaceful depths of time, release your light throughout this world and be revived! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin!" The huge paladin is summoned out and shines brightly with its 3300 attack points staring down the Numeron Commander. "Now, I attack using Nirvana High Paladin! Go!" he shouts as the paladin raises their sword and swings down at the Numeron Commander with all of its might. "When Nirvana High Paladin destroys a monster by battle it'll halve the Life Points of the owner!" he says as the swing nears the monster. Matt laughs as the attack is stopped short by an invisible barrier. "I can detach 1 Xyz Material from Numeron Commander and negate your attack. I detach Wisel and send him to the graveyard. By doing so I can draw one more card from my Deck through Wisel's effect." he states drawing one card. "Your so called 'big guns' was nothing more than a pop-gun used by children. Do you truly think you can defeat me?!" he shouts followed by hysterical laughter. "I end my turn there." Lance says as he looks over to Nirvana High Paladin and then back to Matt. "You've got some formidable defenses but from what I've seen so far that's about all you have. Care to show me more if you even can?" he shouts bluffing to his opponent as he looks at the two face down cards and Numeron Commander. His Deck is definitely good but can he keep things up like this? ''he asks himself as he thinks. Johnathon wakes up as an alarm is blaring and quickly picks up the device that was laying next to him. "Oh dammit all!" he shouts as he rushes out of the door. Matt draws his next card and compares his hand. "I normal summon Numeron Core - Skiel!" as he does a small blue egg appears with green lines. "I then activate my face down Numeron Repair Unit and and Special Summon Wisel back from my graveyard." which returns the monster to the field. "Next I use the Spell Card Chaos Blast. This card let's me send three Level 1 Monster from my Deck to the graveyard to destroy one card on the field. I send Numeron Wall, and two copies of Numeron Core - Skiel to the graveyard and destroy my own Core Unit." he shouts blowing up the egg. "Now, behold the terrifying power of the Numeron Lords, when Numeron Core - Skiel is destroyed I can summon Numeron Lord, Skiel from anywhere!" Soon five machine parts fly in from a strange space that opens up from the void that was created when the core was destroyed each beginning to connect to one another in a fashion to make a machine. "Lord of the wind whose mechanical howl petrifies al those who hear its woeful call. Shout loudly and bring al who oppose me to their knees! I Summon Numeron Lord, Skiel!" he shouts as the monster completes showing a huge blue and green lined machine. "With this, I absorb your Nirvana High Paladin using Skiel's effect and attach it t this monster as an Xyz Material!" he shouts. The monsters tendrils whip out of the infinity shaped core and grab the Synchro Pendulum Monster absorbing it and making it into an Xyz Material. "Suprised? Even my Numeron Lords can attach things to them as Xyz Materials and use them to power up their effects." he says watching the empty field on Lance's side while Skiel's attack grows to a tremendous amount. "Now, I attack with Numeron Lord, Skiel!" he shouts as the huge monster blares out an attack. "I activate Reject Reborn! When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can end the Battle Phase and summon out a Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster with their effects negated from my graveyard!" he shouts as the attack is redirected away destroying some actual turf and then looks back. "That was... actual destruction? That explains why that previous attack hurt so much... I Special Summon Power Tool Dragon and Red-Eyed Dice in defense position!" he shouts as the monsters are summoned from the graveyard. "I managed to dodge your monsters attack." he says looking up at the huge machine. "So that's your ace huh? Looks pretty powerful but nothing is going to stop me now." he says looking at his two monsters and smiles. Matt laughs to himself as he watches the monsters summoned and activates his face down card. "I activate Numeron Attack which will increase Wisel's Attack by 500 for every Numeron Army monster I control bringing his total attack up to 2500. With this you've little chance of defeating me, and to make sure I use Numeron Commander's effect to increase his attack by 300 more points for a grand total of 2800 attack!" he shouts as the monster grows more and more powerful. "I then set one card from my hand and end my turn." Matt laughs to himself as he watches Lance draw his card. "Nothing you draw or summon will save you now. Go one, do whatever you wish it's your funeral." he states as he twitches from the cybernetics in his head continue to spiral out of control listening solely to the Number Card. Lance draws his card and checks out his hand. "I know exactly what to do." He activates his skates and begins moving around the field at a high speed. "I activate Hidden Shot from my hand. By banishing Bamboo Horse and Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard I can destroy two face-up cards on the field. I choose Numeron Attack and Numeron Lord, Skiel!" he shouts as the blast is sent out destroying those two cards. He catches Nirvana High Paladin and places it face-up in his Extra Deck. "This will leave you completely vulnerable! I Tune my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon with my Level 8 Red-Eyed Dice!" he shouts as the two monsters begin the Synchro Summon. "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Level 8 Tuner! Life Stream Dragon!" As the monster is Synchro Summoned his Signer Mark glows. "Take this, I now activate Speed Drift! So long as I control 1 Tuner Monster I can Special Summon 1 Speedroid Monster from my Main Deck. Come forth, Speedroid OMK Gum!" As he summons the monster he simutaneously summons out Speedroid Menko. "With this I tune my Level 4 Speedroid Menko with my Level 1 Speedroid OMK Gum!" he shouts as the monsters begin the Synchro Summon. "Lively soul of swordplay. Synchro Summon! Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" As the monster is summoned he chuckles and sends the top card of his Deck to the graveyard and checks it. "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke is sent to the graveyard and it gives Chanbara an extra 1000 attack points permanently. Alright, go, Chanbara Rider attacks Numeron Commander!" he shouts. "Numeron Commander will negate your attack and then I can draw one card off of the effect of Skiel that goes to the graveyard." he states watching Chanbara gain 200 ATK from its attack and looks at his Set card. ''Not yet, wait for it. he says to himself smiling as the Synchro Monster continue to attack while Lance skates around. "Chanbara can atack twice per Battle Phase. Go, destroy Numeron Commander!" he shouts with the monster charging in and slamming into Numeron Commander destroying the Xyz Monster. "Ha, with that you take Fourteen Hundred Damage!" he shouts watching Matt's Life Points drop before looking up to Life Stream Dragon. "Alright Life Stream, go and destroy his Numeron Army Wisel!" he shouts as the monster inhales and shoots out a golden beam of destruction at the robot obliterating it. "You can get your free draws but from that I set two cards and end my turn." he states. Matt draws his cards and looks at his hand. "Well, with this hand and my field I should easily be able to destroy you and your pathetic monsters in no time at all. First I'm going to make you suffer as painfully as possible. My first move is to activate the Field Spell Numeron Astro Fortress. With this I can summon another Numeron Army monster from my hand. First I summon Numeron Army Granel. When this monster is summoned I can target your Life Stream Dragon and negate its effects then reduce its attack to zero. Numeron Gravity Pressure!" he says as the dragon is weakened with the blast. "From there I Special Summon Numeron Army Wisel in attack position and then I Special Summon two copies of Numeron Army Mekanikile from my hand I overlay all of my monsters." the two monsters enter the Xyz Vortex. "Xyz Summon! Numeron Champion - Ishana!" he shouts as the monster is Xyz Summoned. "From that I activate the Trap Card NW - Energy Ball." Ishana holds an energy ball in her hands and focuses its energy. "With this you will be completely overrun. My second Xyz Monster is Armored Numeron Core!" he shouts with the large fortress-like tank appearing behind him. "I equip Armored Numeron Core to Ishana raising her attack power by 3500 points." he states with a smile on his face. "My monster now stands at a grand total of 6500. Your Life is now forfeit, go, Ishana, attack--" DUEL INTRUSION LIFE POINT PENALTY: 4000 a robotic voice calls. "Don't try it M.A.T.T. I, using the Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops and the Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion set the Pendulum Scales!" he shouts setting them up with the two tall monsters other students looking on in awe. "PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth my mechanizations of old!" he shouts placing three monsters on the Duel Disk. "Dinomist Ptera, Dinomist Anklyos, and Dinomist Spino! Now I use Dinomist Spinoi's effect by tributing my other two Dinomist monsters I can make Spino attack twice and directly. To that I add Limiter Removal! doubling his attack! Go, attack M.A.T.T. directly!" he shouts as the monster unleashes a barrage of missiles at M.A.T.T. which reduce his Life Points to zero. Lance watches on as he is saved by the old man wielding the Pendulum Deck. "What in the world? You can't just butt in and take your turn like that, I had him right where I wanted him!" he shouts obviously bluffing as he looks back at his field picking everything back up and placing it where it'd belong. "Great, now my Dueling Record is going to be all screwy." he said scratching the back of his head before looking around at the destruction. "Why did his monsters do such significant damage? What's so different about him then everyone else I've dueled from the other dimensions?" he asks. Johnathon uses the device he now has around his hand with his palm having a jewel facing outwards as it seems to calm M.A.T.T. down as his laughing from the explosions seems to slowly die down until he becomes docile once again with his Duel Disk folding back up into his arm. "He's a machine. "Matt" as you call him stands for Meticulous Autonomous Training Titan. He's a robot built in the shape of my son who died many ages ago. He has a piece of the Numeron Code allowing him to make battle damage realistic which is why you were hurt earlier." he explains. He then helps M.A.T.T. up as he returns to normal. "His power source is one of the Number Cards which makes him unstable but it was the ony power source I could find that would give him back his own memories and personality the best I could." he finishes fixing his glasses and taking the device off of his hand putting it into his lab coat. Lance listens and watches Matt raising his eyebrows at the hearing he's a robot and then looks back to his arm which was cut from the blast early in the duel. "Wow, I'm so sorry you lost your son. I'm also amazed you were able to make something like this from parts already available here." he says looking at Matt and then back to Johnathon. "You know Pendulum Summon so you must be from the Pendulum Dimension correct?" he asks. Johnathon nods and watches as M.A.T.T. rubs his eyes. "I am one of the major scientists behind the teleporter technology and teacher here at the Spade Academy." he says. "I can't spend much more time out right now but I will contact you later with M.A.T.T.'s condition. He doesn't seem too damaged." he mentions. "Well, it was wonderful to meet you but class will begin again soon so I must ask you to leave." he states as he begins walking back with M.A.T.T. Category:Rp Areas Category:Places